


Worthy

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Mentioned Character Death, Negative Body Image, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The war is won, but every victory comes at a cost. Fortunately, the reader has someone to help her through the darkness





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Shoving the dead body aside, you took a moment to gather yourself, wiping the sweat from your eyes. Chaos surrounded you on every side, your friends and allies fighting for their lives against Thanos’ forces. The smell of blood and death and ash hung heavy in the air, filling your lungs and pores until you would never be clean of it.

Waking to find a man hovering over you was disorienting enough. Discovering that he was a wizard, and that you had, in fact, been dead for the past five years was even more so. The man calling himself Strange- an apt name in your opinion- quickly brought you up to speed, transporting you and the other Fallen from the battlefields in Wakanda to the destroyed Avengers compound.

Stepping free of the glowing portal, your heart had nearly stopped when you caught sight of the scene before you. A hellish army full of monstrous creatures waited, and in front of them, a handful of figures determined to stop them at all costs. Your gaze landed on one of those figures immediately, a figure you would recognize anywhere. His eyes went wide when he saw you staring back at him, his mouth moving to form words you were too far away to hear. There was no time for a reunion, however, more and more portals opening to bring reinforcements and help level the playing field.

Leaping from your resting spot, you let your powers surge through you, summoning a bolt of lightning. It struck true, hitting one of Thanos’ aliens in the torso before it could attack Shuri. She nodded her thanks, blasting one of the alien bastards sneaking up behind you into oblivion. There was no time to talk, both of you darting off in opposite directions in search of more enemies.

Calling on the power you’d been born with, the gift that so often seemed a curse, you lashed out with your lightning over and over again, the battlefield blazing wherever you went. Tendrils of white fire danced around you, casting macabre shadows over your features, static hissing in your ears. You let the lightning flow through you, jumping and arcing from your fingertips to strike your enemies dead, leaving charred lumps in your wake.

One of the beasts swung at you, its claws grazing the arm of your uniform, slicing the soft tissue beneath. Crying out in pain and anger, you formed a ball of lightning in your hand, shoving it into the creature’s chest. It shook and convulsed, its piercing shriek going silent and still. Ignoring the steady throb coming from your arm, you scrambled atop a concrete pile, jumping down to land in the middle of a group of enemies. With balls of lightning in each hand, you brought your palms together, sending out a deadly wave to crash over them. By the time they stopped twitching, you were already moving on.

Catching your breath, you glanced around, feeling the blood freeze in your veins. Some distance away, Thanos stood over Thor, shoving an oversized blade into his armor. He lay sprawled on his back, unarmed, blood trickling from his lip. You didn’t think, charging at them full tilt, arms raised and at the ready.  _Not him_ , you chanted silently,  _not today, not ever. Not while I’m alive._

It happened suddenly, so quickly you weren’t sure who was more surprised, Thanos, you, or Thor himself. One second, you felt the familiar crackle of lightning gathering at your fingers. The next, a foreign yet reassuring weight rested in your hand. Stunned, you held Mjolnir aloft, at a loss for words. Shaking off your amazement, you threw Mjolnir as hard as you could, aiming for Thanos’ head. Your aim was off, the hammer striking him in the shoulder instead. It was enough to knock him away from Thor, though, and that’s all you cared about, summoning Mjolnir back to you.

“Son of a bitch,” Thor exclaimed, satisfaction in his voice.

You moved to stand protectively in front of him, snarling, “Hurt him and I will take you apart piece by piece; they will  _never_  find enough of you to bury.”

Lightning crawled up your body like it was alive, twisting vines that crackled with righteous anger. Your hands glittered with it, the air sizzling and snapping around you. Rage unlike anything you’d ever felt before welled inside you hot and fierce, burning away the exhaustion pulling at your limbs. Seeing Thor bloodied on the ground…you could taste the lightning on your tongue, ready to be let loose. It was yours to control, yours to command. So, you let it.

Giving yourself over to the siren song, the battle passed in a blur. Mjolnir in one hand, lightning in the other, you mowed down anything foolish enough to stand against you. Thor fought at your side, oversized axe dripping with the blood of your enemies. Spiderman passed by, desperately trying to outrun Thanos and his forces, a gauntlet clutched to his chest. Shouting to get his attention, you hurled Mjolnir at him, relieved when he used his webbing to hitch a ride and go zooming across the battlefield. Losing sight of him, you threw yourself back into the melee, praying for a miracle.

Your prayer was answered, much to your grief and regret.

                                                                                         ********

Jerking awake, you struggled free of the sweat soaked sheets, gasping for breath, the air still ringing from your choked screams. Blindly fumbling for the glass of water on your bedside table, you guzzled it down, soothing your sore throat. Draining it in one long swallow, you set the empty cup aside, rubbing at your tired eyes. Glancing at the time on your phone told you it was just after three in the morning- four hours of sleep, a new record. Survivors guilt, Sam called it, that you had lived and they had not.

The battle had left its mark on everyone who survived it, and you were no exception. When Thanos and his forces had disintegrated right before your eyes, you’d thought it was over. That you would be free to mourn those who’d been lost in the fight, and work toward rebuilding. Of course, it was never that easy. Saying farewell to Tony and Natasha was hard. They were your friends- your family- and to lose both was devastating; you never even got the chance to say a proper goodbye to either of them. After the funeral, you were at a loss of where to go, what to do. The Avengers were the only real family you’d ever had, and it was impossible to fill the void left behind.

Thor knew that, saw how you struggled to find your place. He took you with him back to New Asgard, setting aside one of the smaller homes for your use. There was so much left unsaid between you, a tension you weren’t ready to acknowledge just yet. Before everything- before Thanos- the two of you were thick as thieves, bonding over your shared element. Thor was the only one who truly knew what it was like to have lightning in your veins, to have a force of nature in your blood and bones. Like so much, that bond had changed.

Resigning yourself to another sleepless night, you rolled out of bed, pulling on a thick bathrobe over your pajamas. Shoving your feet into a pair of boots, you locked up the front door and started down a winding trail that led to the rocky shoreline. It was a path you’d walked often lately, your footsteps confident even in the dim glow of the crescent moon. The smell of saltwater filled the air, a steady breeze tugging at your  hair and clothes.

Climbing atop one of the larger boulders littering the shoreline, you wrapped your bathrobe around you more securely, fending off the chill of the wind and stone. The quiet was comforting, your only company the constant pounding of the waves on the sand. On nights like this, when the nightmares were too much to handle, you would make your way to the beach and let the surf soothe your troubled mind.

You didn’t know how long you’d been out there staring into the ocean when you became aware of a presence at your back. There was no need to turn around to see who it was- the smell of ozone and beer was enough to let you know. He didn’t say anything for several long minutes, content to share the silence with you.

“Perhaps you should start leaving a blanket out here,” Thor said, “or a sleeping bag. You’re out here often enough, and I don’t imagine that robe does much against the cold.”

“Maybe,” you agreed, “not to mention this rock is killing my ass and back.”

He chuckled, the sound of it lost in the breeze. Moving around to face you, he held out a hand and said, “We can’t have that. Why don’t we head inside before you fall ill.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

He didn’t argue, simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned for you to scoot over. Shifting to make room, you nearly shivered from the heat coming off of him. Thor was practically a furnace in the early morning air, chasing away the chill. He’d changed over the years you’d been gone- dead- a sadder man than the one you once knew. It pained you to see how he’d shut himself off, giving himself over to the numbness offered by alcohol.

The pair of you sat in the stillness, each lost in your own thoughts. Occasionally sneaking glances when you thought he wasn’t looking, you studied his profile- the wild hair and braided beard, his barrel chest leading to a soft middle. Thinking back to the battle, you remembered how fiercely he’d fought, still every inch the warrior king.

“You’re staring.”

Unashamed at being caught, you asked, “Is that a problem?”

He turned to meet your eyes, his expression unreadable in the weak moonlight. “No. Not from you.”

“Good.”

Nudging his shoulder, you turned back to face the ocean. The smile tugging at the corners of his mouth didn’t escape your notice, nor did the way he shifted just a bit closer. It was such a little thing, and yet the gesture warmed you more than any sleeping bag ever could, your heart speeding up at his nearness.

After another half hour of companionable silence, you could feel your body beginning to wind down. Stifling a yawn, you decided to turn in and try for a couple more hours of sleep. Part of you wanted to stay and linger by his side a while longer, but your tired mind was begging to rest.

Stretching the kinks from your sore limbs, you began, “I’m heading for bed-”

“I love you.”

Calm and matter of fact, his simple declaration knocked the breath from your lungs. Wide awake now, sleep the last thing on your mind. “…huh?”

Picking at a loose thread hanging from his shirt, he forced himself to meet your eyes. “I love you. I never told you before, but I do, and I want you to know.”

“You…wha?”

“I love you.” Thor took your hands in his and placed them over his heart. “Do you feel this? How my heart races to be near you? This is what I feel when I’m with you, and I’m powerless to stop it.”

“Thor, I- why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“Because…I wanted to tell you before- before everything- but I was a fool. I told myself it wasn’t the right time, or there were enemies to be slain, avenging to be done, but the truth of the matter is I was a coward. I was so afraid of losing your friendship, and I allowed that fear to rule my heart for so long. Too long. And when I lost you, watched you turn to dust before my very eyes, a piece of me died as well.”

“But I came back,” you whispered, reeling from his confession.

“You did,” he agreed, “and seeing you step out of that portal, vengeance in your eyes and lightning in your hands, I fell in love with you even more. And that love has only grown since you’ve come to live here.”

Unable to think of a response, you said nothing.

“I know you feel the same,” he continued. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you don’t feel for me what I feel for you, and I’ll never bring it up again.”  
  


Mouth opening and shutting, you were at a loss for words. Sitting on the beach, surrounded by surf and sea and bathed in starlight, it all seemed like a dream sent to ease your troubled mind. Your heart and your head screamed at you to tell the truth, to tell him you loved him, of course you loved him. That you treasured the times he was on Earth, and missed him desperately when he was away.

“Have I misjudged so poorly,” he asked, his grip on you loosening.

Panicked, afraid you’d lost your chance, you tightened your fingers around his. “No,” you said forcefully, “no, you haven’t misjudged at all.”

Slowly, hesitantly, he tugged you closer until you were pressed against his plush body. Calloused hands traced up up and down your arms, snagging on your worn flannel robe. Giving you plenty of time to stop or pull away, Thor cradled the back of your neck. Stroking his thumb along your cheek, his eyes darted down to your lips, his intent clear.

The taste of him was sharp and tinged with the acrid bitterness of beer. Gripping the lapels of his bathrobe, you reveled in the warm press of his lips, ignoring the scratch of his wiry beard. Despite the voice inside urging you to deepen the kiss, you let him set the pace, unwilling to push too far, too fast.

At least, that was the plan; Thor clearly had other ideas. Drawing away, he let you catch your breath before diving in for another kiss, stealing the very air from your lungs. There was no holding back this time, his mouth moving feverishly against yours, tongue prodding at the seam of your lips. Parting for him, you curled your tongue around his in welcome.

It was as if the floodgates opened; he dragged you forward to face him, a primitive part of you thrilled at the casual show of strength. One kiss melted into the next, full of lips and tongue and the occasional hint of teeth. Combing your fingers through his hair, you couldn’t get enough, lips swollen from his attention.

Hauling yourself into his lap without breaking the kiss, you straddled the godling, your tongue massaging his. His arms went around your waist in a secure hold, his belly pressing into your stomach and hips. Thor’s sweatpants did little to hide the beginnings of an erection prodding at your clothed entrance. Grinding down on it, you were rewarded with a sharp jerk of his hips, his lusty moan ringing in the cool sea air.

“Careful, my love,” he grunted against your lips, “or this will be over before it’s begun.”

“I’m tired of being careful,” you shot back, tugging his lower lip between your teeth, “I’ve wasted years on ‘careful’. I want you, Thor, all of you, and I want it now.”

At that he pulled back, chest heaving and face uncertain. “You’re sure? I’m not- that is, I-”

His eyes darted down to his protruding stomach, shame and self consciousness creeping into his expression. It broke your heart that this man, this wonderful, kind, brave man could feel this way. Waiting for him to meet your gaze, you swooped in and took his lips in a searing kiss, leaving no room for doubt that you desired him, that you needed him to fuck you until the only word you could speak was his name.

Coaxing his mouth open, you suckled on his tongue, chasing after the flavor of petrichor. Caught off guard by your urgency, Thor groaned into your mouth, his fingers digging into your flesh. Rolling your hips, you licked and nipped at him, teasing and taunting, inviting him to play. Meanwhile, your fingers wiggled beneath his robe and shirt, grazing along his soft tummy. You loved all of him, and were determined to prove it.

“Need you,” you panted, “want to feel you in me. Want you to fuck me ‘til my legs are jelly.”

“But-”

“Thor,” you cut in, “if you don’t want to have sex, we don’t have to. I love you either way, and if this is something you want to wait for, that’s fine. Hell, we don’t have to have sex at all if that’s what you want. But let me tell you now- I love you. Every inch of you. Nothing will change that, so don’t feel like you have to hide from me, or cover up because you think I won’t want you anymore.”

He didn’t say anything for several seconds, studying your expression. Without warning, he lunged for your mouth, teeth clacking harshly together as he practically devoured you with his kiss. You welcomed his tongue with yours, eagerly spreading your legs wider, fingers tracing random patterns into his skin.

Thor nibbled and nipped his way down your throat, leaving a trail of stinging kisses in his wake. Where your neck and collarbone met, he took the skin between his teeth, worrying at it and sucking until blood rose to the surface, leaving the spot tender to the touch. You loved it, loved the flare of pain, loved the primitive satisfaction in his eyes as he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

“What did I do to ever be worthy of your love,” he questioned, more to himself than to you.

“I love you,” you whispered into his hair, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

A blast of cold air hit you when he tugged your robe open, goosebumps covering your arms. You hadn’t bothered to put on a bra when you left your house; your nipples, already hard from all his teasing, poked at your pajama top. Thor took that as invitation, cupping your breasts in his large hands, sealing his lips around one of the pebbled buds. The wet heat of his mouth had you moaning in pleasure, each draw of his lips shooting straight to your cunt.

He lapped and laved at first one, then the other breast, pulling sounds from you that would have been embarrassing in other circumstances. As it was, you couldn’t bring yourself to care, loud moans echoing out into the night. Rocking against him, your slick folds clung to your pajama pants, no panties to stand in the way. All that separated you were a few thin layers of cotton, his cock hard beneath you.

The thought of his cock heavy on your tongue sent shivers down your spine. Eager to taste him, you wound a hand into his thick locks of hair, tugging him reluctantly from your breast. He grumbled in protest, licking his lips, a child denied his favorite treat. Giving him a short, fierce kiss, you urged him to lay back. The boulder was just large enough for him to sprawl, his robe protecting him from the hard stone.

Shimmying along his body, you peeled back the folds of his bathrobe, kissing your way down his covered torso. Even with his shirt in the way, you could feel his muscles shifting and flexing beneath your lips, his chest heaving and fingers clenching as you made your way lower. Crouching over him, you gently pushed his shirt up, leaving his belly exposed. He jerked as if to object, before settling back once more. You waited until he gave you the okay, his look of unease melting into a groan of need as you rained kisses down on him, mumbling words of love.

Inching his waistband lower, you signaled for him to lift his hips, gently easing his sweatpants down over his erection. He wore nothing underneath, his cock curving up toward his belly, fat and flushed and mouthwatering. Kissing down the trail of hair covering his lower stomach, you dipped your tongue in his bellybutton, nipping at the soft skin. He let you ease his legs apart, kicking free of his sweats, damn near whining for you to get on with it.

Ducking your head, you planted sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to the inside of his thighs, pausing every now and then to nip at him, licking away the sting. The curly hair on his legs tickled your nose, the musky scent of man filling your lungs. The flat top of the boulder was unforgiving and uncomfortable as you knelt between his legs, but you could ignore it if it meant getting to finally taste him.

Thor sucked in a harsh breath when you reached between his legs to play with his balls. Cradling them in the palm of your hand, you massaged and caressed the feverish skin, your tongue darting out to lick a line up the middle of his sac. Had there been any other insomniacs wandering the beach, they would have gotten quite an eyeful- the God of Thunder, moaning and panting for you. Fortunately, your only witnesses were the moon and stars.

“Fuck, my love,” he groaned, “please…I need…”

“Shhhh, I know what you need.”

Sucking his balls into your mouth, you lapped and nuzzled at them, wrapping a hand loosely around his cock. Unable to help himself, he pumped into your grip, desperate for friction. Letting his balls fall from your lips, you licked at the base of his cock, tightening your grip ever-so-slightly. Pulling away, you watched him work his cock in your fist, his head thrown back in pleasure. It was a heady feeling, to have this god among men completely at your mercy. To know you had his heart, as he had yours in return.

Unwilling to wait, eager to know what he tasted like, you licked a line up the underside of his cock, swirling your tongue around the tip. Thor was, perhaps unsurprisingly, uncircumcised. Peeling back the folds of his foreskin, you flicked the tip of your tongue along the tiny slit, gathering up the pearls of precum beading at the head. Swallowing down the salty flavor, you did it again, wrapping your lips around him.

Thor was not a small man, and taking all of him down would require some effort. Lips stretched wide around his cock, you sucked at him, committing his taste to memory. Every shallow bob of your head earned a savagely whispered word of praise, his fingers clutching at the rough stone. Stroking his silky flesh, you pumped him slow and steady, using your saliva to aid your movements. He was hot in your mouth, pulsing in time to the frantic pounding of his heart. You couldn’t get enough, slurping hungrily at his cock, your pussy clenching with every sinful, guttural moan to spill from his lips.

Raising off of him until only the tip remained nestled on your lower lip, you sucked in a deep breath before slowly sinking back down. Jaws aching, eyes watering, you fought the urge to gag. You kept going until he nudged at the back of your throat, your nose nestled against the thatch of curls at the base. Holding him there, you swallowed, earning a strangled gasp of your name. Counting to ten, you let him slip free, drool spilling from the side of your mouth.

Huffing for air, you repeated the action, relaxing your throat as much as possible. Thor resisted the urge to buck into your mouth, trembling from the strain. You appreciated the effort, stroking his thighs in thanks. Lifting yourself off of him, you wiped at your eyes and mouth with the back of your hand, smugly pleased with yourself.

Thor looked like he’d seen Valhalla, mouth agape, face drawn tight with pleasure. He wasted no time hauling you up, claiming you in an all-consuming kiss. He proclaimed his love and adoration with every stroke of his tongue, until you were left dizzy and weak in the knees. The world shifted on its axis, and you found yourself looking into the face of your beloved, his eyes blown wide with lust.

“My beautiful warrior, queen of my heart,” he murmured between kisses, rutting his naked cock into the crotch of your pajama pants.

Hooking your ankles behind his thighs, you arched into his thrusts, arousal curling tight in your belly. You ached with need, your cunt sticky slick and begging to be filled. In answer to your unvoiced prayer, Thor worked his hand between your bodies, groaning when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties, fingers gliding through your slippery folds with ease.

“Fucking perfect cunt,” he growled, swirling his fingers in your slick.

Angling your hips, you scrabbled at his arms, trying to maneuver him where you needed. Thor crooned low in your ear, nibbling at the lobe, tracing the shell with his tongue. Blunt fingers prodded at your entrance, wiggling into your wet pussy. The tight squeeze of your walls had him swearing, rocking and grinding harder into you, leaving smears of precum on your clothes.

He feasted on the eager little moans that spilled from your lips with every thrust of his fingers. It was a bit awkward; your pajama bottoms didn’t leave a lot of room for him to maneuver. But you loved it, loved the sloppy mess he made of you, loved the lewd squelching sound as he fucked into you. You loved it, loved him, even more when he worked his thumb through the nest of curls hiding your clit. Rubbing tight circles around the swollen bundle of nerves, he surprised you with the sharp bite of static striking your clit.

Jerking underneath him, you could only lie there and take it as he tormented you, pleasure and pain radiating from between your legs. He was unrelenting, bearing down on you, pinning you in place with his hips. You were burning up, sweat slick skin flushed and feverish as he drove you to madness with his touch. The next jolt of static had you keening, biting down on your lip until you tasted copper.

Thor licked away the blood, his tongue twisting and curling around yours, exploring every nook and cranny of your mouth. You weren’t sure how much more you could take, your walls fluttering in anticipation as you raced towards completion. But your stubborn nature wouldn’t allow you to come like this; you wanted his cock, not his fingers, and would not be denied.

“Thor, wait,” you huffed out, gripping tight to his wrist. He stilled immediately, pulling away from your cunt to leave you achingly empty. Shuffling out of your boots and pajama bottoms, you reminded him, “I said I wanted you to fuck me, so fuck me.”

The heat in his eyes seared you to the core, lust pulsing through your pussy. “I am yours to command, my lady.”

Taking hold of his cock, Thor lazily stroked himself a few times before angling the head at your entrance. You inhaled sharply at the steady, inexorable push as he filled you, as inescapable as the tides. The thick, heavy length of him split your walls wide, stretching you almost to the point of pain. It hurt in the best way possible, sure to leave you sore come morning.

Finally,  _finally_ , he was in you to the hilt, hips pressed tight to yours. Breathing shakily, the wait as you adjusted to him seemed to stretch on forever, the two of you lost in each other’s gaze. For this moment at least, there was no grief, no loss. It was just Thor. Just Thor.

When you were ready, you wrapped your legs around his waist, arms circling around his shoulders to hold him tight. Taking that as his signal, Thor withdrew at a leisurely pace, letting you feel every inch of his retreat. The drag of his cock along your walls sent pleasure rolling through your veins to leave you craving more.

“Do you know how long I’ve imagined having you like this,” he said, sinking back into your wet heat, his eyes never leaving yours. “How often I’ve dreamt of you splayed out beneath me, above me, any other way you wish. How many times I’ve come into my own fist, wishing it were your cunt.”

Clenching your inner walls, you thrilled at his strangled groan. “Show me. Show me all the things you’ve dreamt of, all the ways you would have me. Show me.”

Thor took your orders to heart. Rolling his hips, he drove into you over and over again. You strained to meet his thrusts, undulating and writhing beneath him on the hard stone. He wrapped an arm behind your shoulders, cushioning the back of your head in his palm. You loved him all the more for his thoughtfulness.

Wiggling your hands beneath the robe and shirt he still wore, you spelled out words of love into his flesh. An idea for some revenge came to you. If he could use his lightning on you, there was no reason you couldn’t do likewise. Running your hands up his back, you summoned the tiniest bit of lightning, and let it dance out from your fingertips. Thor jerked, his hips snapping into you harshly, his cock brushing against a spot inside you that had you seeing white.

Gasping, you summoned more lightning. Tendrils of lacy fire bloomed across his back, his rhythm faltering for just a moment before starting back up again in earnest. He slammed into you, his cock hitting that spot again, forcing a breathy whine from your throat. His balls slapped against your ass with every thrust, the sound of it carried away on the night breeze with your mewls and whimpers.

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” he grunted, “my love, my queen.”

Shifting his weight, he reached between your legs to where your bodies met, rolling your clit between his fingers. Lashing out with a spark of lightning, he struck the swollen bud, pushing you over the edge. Legs shaking, toes curling, your back bowed off the boulder as you came hard, ecstasy flooding you. It was hard to think, hard to even breathe- you could drown in pleasure and die happy.

“There we are,” he said in a savage whisper full of masculine pride, “so fucking beautiful when you come.”

He worked you through your release, chanting endearments in your ear. Your orgasm was winding down when he hit his climax. Thor held himself deep inside, heat blooming low in your belly, slippery ropes of come filling your pussy. You loved the slick messiness of it, sticky drops leaking free and dripping down your ass.

The pair of lie locked together for what felt like hours, the cold sea air cooling your sweaty skin, your pajama top and bathrobe clinging uncomfortably. You didn’t have the energy to care, basking in the oppressive weight of his half clothed body on top of you. Nuzzling at his whiskery cheek, you pulled him into a languid kiss.

“Everything,” you whispered against his mouth.

“What?”

Against every instinct, you managed to pry yourself away from his kiss. “Earlier you asked what you’d done to earn my love, and the answer is everything. Thor, you are the most amazing, kind, caring man I’ve ever met. You were always so patient when I accidentally zapped you with my lightning, you make me laugh even in the middle of a fight. Not to mention, I’m really digging the beard and hair. How could I  _not_  love you?”

Giant hands engulfed your face, his kiss making your toes curl. “My heart is yours. As long as I live, it is yours.”


End file.
